


Maintenance

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just a short ficlet of something we never saw on the show.





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Maintenance

“Hey Jake, hand me that wrench,” Chance asked from where he was sitting under the Turbokat’s left wing. Where he was doing some routine repairs on the left engine. He grabbed the wrench and passed it to his partner while he went back to checking the wiring for the targeting computer.

“Chance some of the wiring must have got fried last time we tangled with hard drive we are going to have to replace half of this stuff.” He heard a muffled curse and wondered if Chance had found another problem.

“Yeah there are some problems down here too,” Chance said placing a hand on the jet’s wing. “I just hope the psychos stay away from the city long enough for us to get everything finished.” He agreed even though given how regularly the attacks on the city were he wouldn’t hold his breath. “Let me make a list of what we need and we can hit the junk heap and see what we can salvage.”

“I’ll just clean and check the glovatrix while your doing that.” He got down and began taking one apart for cleaning and inspection. It was hard sometimes to find enough spare time to get everything done between their activities as the Swat Kats and running the garage that kept them fed, not to mention keeping Feral off their back.

He wondered sometimes if Feral was still keeping a check on the books making sure they paid for the bill he had unfairly stuck them with or if he’d forgotten about them as soon as he was done with them.

“Jake, got the list finished let’s get started with the salvage.” Chance called from where he was waiting by the exit back into the shop. He put aside the glovatrix he was working on and followed his partner out. A quick glance at the list in Chance’s hand showed it was going to be a long night.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
